


George’s Puppy

by Cupid_guts



Series: Puppy playtime! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Latex, M/M, Power Bottom, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_guts/pseuds/Cupid_guts
Summary: George’s puppy acts up
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Puppy playtime! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119311
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	George’s Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any spelling errors! 
> 
> Please don’t share my work around, please keep it on ao3 And wattpad!

George chuckled watching his helpless pup squirm around on the bed, his hands bound together infront of him and his legs tied to the bed post, knees up. 

His cute little bdsm puppy mask was moving around back and forth as he squirmed, which in turn made his dirty blonde tail but plug move a little against the bed. 

“Awww puppy, whats the matter?” George asked the younger, running his fingers against the blondes thigh as he walked beside him on the bed, stopping right before he reached the ginger’s throbbing cock, that had a simple black cock ring on it.

The blonde simply whined loudly, knowing if he spoke he’d be in bigger trouble. “Hmm? You wanna cum? Even though you were a bad boy and started humping my leg like a bitch in heat while I was reading?” The older asked rhetorically, his tone cold and condensing. 

Dream could only nod a yes, admitting to being a bad pup. George chuckled. “I’m proud of you for being honest pup, but you still need to be punished” the brunette says with a softer tone, running his hands through the blondes soft long locks. 

“You think you can last puppy?” The older asks, to which the younger nods at, gasping a little as his master runs his hand against the skin above his leaking cock. “God look at you leaking baby” he says, running his fingers to the tip and running his thumb a,one the precut that’s beading up at the top, causing his precious pup to let out a small whine at the small amount of pleasure it brought him. 

“God what am I going to do with you?” George asks, pretending to think for second before speaking again. “Actually, I know exactly what I’m gonna do” he says pulling his hand away from his pups cock. 

The older opens the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube and one of the two dildos inside before making his way to the side chair, stripping his pants and boxers, revealing his own hard cock. 

“You got me all worked up with all the squirming and whining puppy, and now you get to watch my deal with my little problem” the brunette tells the blonde, attaching the suction cup dildo onto the leather seat of the chair before bending over for his pup and spreading his cheeks. 

The pup let’s out a needy whine, thrusting up into the air at the sight. George chuckles at his needy boy “look at you, being a dirty fucking mutt” he says as he pops the cap to the lube, reaching behind him and pouring sum directly into his hole, shivering a little as he feels the substance run down his shaved balls. 

George lubes up his fingers before teasing his entrance with one of his fingers, running the tip of his finger ah sus the the rim before slowly pushing it in. Biting his lip as he slowly ads a second, scissoring himself open while listeningto his little blonde pup whine and moan out to be where his owners fingers are. 

“Aww my poor pup, wanting to burry his cock deep inside of his masters tight hole” the older cooed out the boy on the bed, moaning out softly as he added a third fingers, thrusting them in and out of himself, angling them in an attempt to hit his prostate. 

Once he felt he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out of himself and grabbed the lube again, pouring some on his hand and lubing up the black toy, mimicking the way he’d jerk off his pup. 

“BARK BARK” his pup barked from the bed, violently thrusting up fin to the air. “What is it mutt? You wanna stuff me full? Fill me with your baby pups?” The older asks sadisticly, smirking as he lowered himself onto the toy slowly while he watched his poor puppy thrust up into the air. 

“Mmmm fuck puppy” the older moaned out at he bottomed out on the toy, feel the toy touch his prostate. Once used to the toy goerge started to bounce against it, gripping the chair arms as he bounced up and down the toy, letting out lewd noises and moans, even calling out to his needy pup. 

“Oh fuck puppy! Please fill me with your cock” the older moaned out as he stroked his own cock in rhythm with his bounces. The helpless horny pup could only whine out and squirm while he watched some lame toy do his job. 

George bit his lip as he moved his hand to fondle his balls, looking at his whorish puppy with half lidded eyes. “You want me puppy? You can use your words” he told his pup. 

“Oh god please master! I cant wait any longer! I-I promise to be a good boy! I wanna fill you with my cock and pump out my pups into you. Please master please!” The blonde begged from the bed, his voice broken and needy. The brunette chuckled and raised himself off of the dildo, making his way over to his needy pup. 

George slowly took off the cock ring from the boy, not wanting to hurt him. The blonde whined as the older straddled his legs, lube in hand. “Be a good boy and ask to cum, alright? You can use your words.” George told clay, lubing up the others dripping cock. 

“Y-yes master— aH!” The younger moaned out, thrusting his hips up unconsciously while his master lubed him up. George laughed a little at his needy pup while he lined his cock up, slowly pushing himself down on it, bitting his lip as he felt the pups cock enter him. 

Dream wasn’t small by any stretch of the imagination, so it took a while for George to get adjusted to his pups 7in cock. While he was getting adjusted he bent down and scattered kisses along his puppy’s chest, a small reminder that this was merely a scene and that he is truly loved, and that this could stop at any moment. 

Once George got adjusted he slowly started to bounce his hips, watching for his precious pups reaction. His puppy let out a soft whine tried his best to keep his hips at bay. “Good boy, good good boy” George praised, happy that his pup had some self control. 

As a reward George began to bounce harder on dreams cock, watching as his puppy through his head back and let out whorish moans as George picked up the pace on his bounces. 

“God look at you puppy, you’d do anything to fuck my tight hole wouldn’t you?” George said coldly, stopping his bounces to grind down against his pup before picking up his bounces again. His poor puppy could only moan and nod yes at his words. His thrust thrusting up to meat his masters bounces, the both of them moaning out, George’s more high pitched, as Dream hit his prostate. 

“Mmmm fuck puppy, do that again!” George moaned out as clay continued to pound into his prostate, George doing his best to keep himself together, which is a little hard when your pleasure spot is repeatedly getting hit. 

Clays dick twitched inside of George, his stomach bubbling as he watched his master bounce up and down on his length, letting out moans and dirty words. 

George’s puppy let out needy barks as he rode him. “Awww look at my puppy, so pretty barking for me” George says as he reaches behind him and massaged his pups large balls while he bounces, enjoying his pups noises. 

“Bark! Bark! Bark!” His pup continued to let out barks and woofs, knowing how much his master adored his noises. George’s let out a pleased hum as his dick twitched, his stomach bubbling up as his orgasm neared. 

“You close puppy? Don’t forget to ask” George reminded his pup, watching him closely, “mmmm fuck, I’m gonna cum puppy, you want master to bless you by cumming all over you?” He asks, his voice filled with power, absolutely feeding off of the power imbalance. 

His puppy nods and thrust up harshly “i-I’m close too m-master, p-please can I cum?” George’s mutt moaned out, giving him his best pleading eyes through his pup mask. George groaned and nodded, “cum with me puppy” he moaned out as he came, his whole body tensing and shaking softly, white strings up cum landing on his pups stomach and a little bit of his own. 

Dream feeling his masters hold clench him was enough to send him over the edge, cumming deep in his master with a high pitched needy whine. 

George hummed softly feeling his pup fill him upto the brim, sitting fully on his pups cock he began to lick up his own mess off of his pup, cringing slightly at the taste of his own cum. George carefully untied his puppy paws, waiting for his pup to stretch out his arms and sit up before reaching behind his beloved pet and slipping off the mask. 

“Clean me up, will you puppy?” George asked,planting a soft kiss on his puppy’s lips before pulling off of his pup and bending over, his leaking hole infront of his pups face. 

Clay blushed brightly before reaching down and placing his tongue against his masters hole, lapping up the cum he spilled into him. “Mmmm goood boy” George praised feeling his pups tongue go deep inside of him to get as much cum as he could. 

Once finshed Dream moves away from his masters hole, planting a kiss on his left cheek before sitting up completely, letting his master sit up and pull him into a hug, holding the boy close to him. “You did so good puppy, let’s go take a bath together hmm? Then we can get you something to eat and watch Netflix” George said softly, Dream nodding in agreement before standing up and walking into the bathroom with George. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: CupidsGuts


End file.
